Somebody to Lean On
by shark-princess
Summary: Why go to school when you have had a bad morning and a perfect cuddle buddy.


**Author's Note: Several sports anime later I was somehow able to pull myself out of my deep pit of procrastination and forced myself to write a fanfic to try to make myself feel better. I'm okay with how it turned out for the most part; again, there's not enough Raven/Eve fics out there. The next coming fanfictions I ever write are probably just gonna be Raven/Eve. **

**Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alarms really were the worst.<p>

The nearly violent ringing sensation of the gray, round alarm clock by the bed blasted off and out into the ears of its nearby victims.

Raven flinched, turning abruptly from his back and up onto his left side, the blankets wrapping tighter around him as he tried to get away from the deadly sound waves coming from his right. He felt his head dig into the bottom edge of Eve's pillow and into her back, trying to burrow it in what space was there to drown out the sound. Unfortunately, after 10 or 20 more seconds, he realized that the alarm clock was certainly not gonna turn off itself.

Releasing a tired sigh, Raven reluctantly rolled back over onto his other side, facing the screaming alarm clock. "Tch." He breathed in sharply and raised his hand out from under the covers and above his head, proceeding to slam down on the top of the device.

He probably should've thought first before he brought his hand down, because it was only when the alarm clock was crushed and shattered to pieces that he realized he had broken the damn thing with his Nasod arm.

Little bits and pieces of metals and springs tumbled down and off the table to the floor. Larger chunks hit harder and scattered into even smaller bits, while what remained of the clock sat stiffly on the table, now completely beyond repair.

"Shit."

After pushing himself out of bed, Raven didn't even bother trying to clean up the mess. He dragged a nearby rug over with his foot and laid it over the dispersed fragments that once formed into his most-hated possession. Maybe this was a good thing. He probably needed a new one anyway.

"Get up, Eve, it's time to go."

It didn't make it any better that it was Monday, first day of the oncoming dreaded week. While he hated high school as much as anyone else, it saddened him even more that socializing with other kids his age wasn't exactly his forte and that he probably had the conversational skills of a three-year old.

"...no."

At least he wasn't alone on that one.

Raven sighed, about to tug the dark slacks and button-up shirt of the Velder High School uniform on to his legs and torso. Ignoring the clothes, as well as the state of his greasy hair, he flopped back on to the bed in his tank top and underwear and sat next to Eve's sleeping figure.

She was just as lovely as she was in bed as she was when not in bed; tangled gray hair and pale bloated skin, with her pajama top just as wrinkled as her formal, yet casual get-ups. Her eyes were shut and they didn't look like they were gonna open for even a second, downright refusing the sunlight to wake her up.

"Eve, come on." Raven leaned over and reached up, pulling the blanket away from her face. With a finger, he flicked it out and poked her on the cheek. He was surprised that she was being submissive today, not aggressively yanking the blanket back over herself like she usually did or not trying to dismiss any sort of touching gesture by moving away from it.

When she didn't respond, Raven turned to look over at the clock by the bed, only to realize he had broke it a minute ago, and exasperatedly dug his cell phone out from under a pile of Eve's underwear. The current hour made him grit his teeth and draw in a sharp breath.

They reaaaaaally didn't have much time.

And he was gonna have to dress her if they didn't leave the house soon.

"God, you're such a child." Raven rose up from the bed and walked around it, reaching Eve's side of the bed. He bent over, pulling the blankets down past her hips. Reaching over, he then snaked his arms underneath her arms and under her thighs, before slowly lifting her up. Raising her torso up the highest, he grunted as he turned her around, facing her to him and getting her to sit-up on the bed.

Raven stood back up to full height and walked back over to the closet, opening the doors and pulling out Eve's school uniform. He returned back to her, tossing the skirt on the other side of the bed.

Without any hesitation, Raven got onto his knees and un-buttoned Eve's pajama top, daintily pulling out each and every button before the top was completely open. Thankfully, she was wearing a bra underneath; a black one that hopefully wouldn't show up underneath her white shirt. There wasn't much time to change it, so he kept quiet and brought the not-so-very opaque button-up back and around her shoulders; Eve tiredly shoved her arms into the sleeves.

Considering her sleepy disposition and instead of making her stand-up, Raven proceeded and pulled down her pajama pants; the loose fabric made it easier to grab a hold of. With the pants piled up on to the floor below her feet, he leaned over and reached past her, his chest brushing briefly over a part of hers, snatching the short pleated skirt. Sitting back on to his legs, he slipped her feet into the skirt and started slowly pulling it up: over her shins, her knees, her thighs, and up and over her lace panties. He made sure the waistband hugged her waist before tugging the ends of the white button-up over it to layer on top.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." Raven didn't bother getting her shoes or socks for her; he already had to put his own uniform on.

He grabbed on to his slacks and put his feet through the pant legs and pulled the waistband up to his hips. Eve leaned back on to her palms and turned her head, watching Raven get changed. Her eyes narrowed, her fingers playing with the inset silk ribbon bow tie under her collar and around her neck. She suddenly pulled on the ends and the bow was undone when Raven took off his tank top.

Just as he was about to put the shirt on, Raven felt a sharp tug on the back of his button-up. He looked around to see Eve, on all fours near the edge of the bed, who had reached her arm out over. He grimaced for only a moment when he realized he could see her bra completely through her shirt.

"What?" he asked.

Eve released her hold on the shirt, only to then move her fingers down to the top of his pants, one of her fingers slipping in and touching the inside of his boxers. It sent a shiver of surprise down Raven's spine, feeling her cold skin touch his warm hip. He swallowed.

"Let's stay home."

'Let's stay home'.

Raven was tempted to tap into the diligent side of him and tell her no. As much as he would love to skip school and decide not to go, he had done so more than enough times to nearly get detention for a week. He hadn't been doing that great in class in the first place. His grades had been dropping lately, and while it didn't seem like it, his chances of going to college were getting a little lower.

But...

"Okay, sure." Raven shrugged. It didn't matter that much anyway.

However, Eve wasn't done. She kept her fingers laced around the edge of his boxers, before slipping them out of them and then tugging repeatedly on the slacks.

"And take these off."

Without further ado, Eve turned her back-end to him and crawled over to her spot on the bed, folding her legs under her. It was only in seconds that her shirt was unbuttoned and thrown on to the floor, and her skirt yanked out from underneath of her, joining the other garments on the ground.

Once she had crawled under the covers, it was like she was waiting for him to get in with her.

And so for the rest of the day, Raven lounged around in bed with Eve's warm body, coupled with with her lace lingerie, wrapped tightly in his arms and pressing softly against his bare skin.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's about it; hope you, you lucky reader you, enjoyed yourself over those 1, 219 words. I think. And please feel free to leave a review; thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
